


Sub-Plot: SyrennaxN. Gin

by soracortex (xSweetSlayerx)



Series: The Random Crossover RP [3]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Invader Zim, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Developing Relationship, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original villain - Freeform, Originally Posted on deviantART, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSweetSlayerx/pseuds/soracortex
Summary: A Sub-Plot to The Random Crossover RP Series~~~It's been a week since the defeat of Saron and Eniyami. Now, our heroes and … anti-heroes are gathering at Calico Manor to celebrate the beginning of summer at the summer pre-party! However, all eyes are on Syrenna Calico and Dr. N. Gin as there untold feelings hang in the air. How, will this romantic sub-plot come to be told?!?~~~
Relationships: N. Gin/OC
Series: The Random Crossover RP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787371





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For some context, my self-insert Syrenna hijacked the role of my OC Rogue Cortex, so most of the OCs are from Rogue's story.

Penguin: We're almost at Syrenna's home. You nervous Glacia?

Glacia: Sorta.... I knew I went to a few dances and birthday parties but I never actually been to a ritzy party before.....

Dib: You'll be fine! It’s just an awesome party!

Zim: You two doing ok back there?

Hook: *nods and smiles*

Jessie: We're fine! *smiles*

~~~

(Calico Manor)

*Syrenna, her sisters, friends, and other girls are in Coral's room*

Syrenna: *Squeals* They're almost here! I really missed Red and Purple! I wonder how Glacia and Pengers are doing... *Giggles*

Coral: I heard from Dingodile that N. Gin asked you to be his dancing partner at the Summer Ball tomorrow night!

Florence: *Tugs on Syrenna's mini-dress* Are you gonna dance with him? Are you? Huh? Huh?

Syrenna: ...Yeah. :)

~~~

*Red and Purple went up to the doorbell.*

Red: Man this is so cool! We haven't seen Syrenna since last week!

Purple: I know! Isn’t it awesome?!

Penguin: I wonder if N. Gin and Syrenna are together yet.

Glacia: Hmmmm probably not yet...

~~~

Dr. Calico: *Answers the door* Well, hello, friends! Come on in!

~~~

*The Invader group, Glacia, and Penguin followed Dr. Calico.*

~~~

*They walk to the party room*

Dr. Calico: Ah yes, Glacia, Syrenna and the other girls are upstairs in Coral's room.

*N. Gin and DD are walking down the opposite way of the hall*

N. Gin: He-he. All the women in one room! *Devious look*

DD: Oh, stop it! *Punches his shoulder*

~~~

*Glacia went upstairs and saw Syrenna and the other girls*

Glacia: Hey Syrenna! *waves*

~~~

Syrenna: OH, HI!!!!! *Jumps over the girls on the floor and hugs Glacia*

~~~

Glacia: *Laughs* So how are you doing? What's new?

~~~

Syrenna: Oh, nothin' much. How are you and Penguin, dearie?

~~~

Glacia: Ah nothing special, we almost go out every night and I've been working as an Invader! *smiles*

~~~

Syrenna: Oh, that's wonderful! Speaking of invaders, where are those little celery sticks?

~~~

Glacia: They're downstairs, waiting for you.*smiles*

~~~

Syrenna: Ohhhh! ^o^ Come on, girls! Let's all go down!

*Everyone leaves and goes downstairs*

Dr. Cortex: *Walks in*That car's dead!

Syrenna: What?

Dr. Cortex: The portal broke down. And it won't be able to be fixed 'til tomorrow...

Dr. Calico: Well, then I guess you guys are staying the night!

Dr. Cortex: *Nervous look* Uh... That shouldn't be necessary.

Dr. Calico: Oh, come now. It's no problem! Let all just go and enjoy the party!

~~~

*Glacia danced with Penguin while Zim and Dib danced as Gir became DJ*

~~~

Willis: Dude, we got to get Gin with Syrenna!

DD: Yeah, but Gin only knows how to do the robot!

Jake: It might work. Syrenna admires his robot!

DD: But this is... Oh!

*N. Gin is seen dancing with Syrenna*

Willis: Hm, I guess we were wrong about the bloke's skills...

Ashley (Demon of purity): *Grabs Jake* Come on, Jake, let's dance!

Jake: Urg! Later, guys! Crazy girlfriend needs love!

~~~

*Everybody danced to the music but they secretly kept their eyes on N. Gin and Syrenna while hoping with all their hearts that they will kiss*

~~~

Willis: Why won't they kiss?!? This is unbearable!

DD: Yeah, it's starting to get a little annoying, mate.

*Both sigh and randomly start dancing with each other. Later on some of the people sit on the couches including DD and N. Gin*

~~~

Batman: *Whispers to Dingodile* Any plans on getting those two to get together?

~~~

DD: *Shakes his head and whispers* I'm out, mate. I don't get it. Could he really be this scared to confess his love to the one thing he can't keep his grubby hands off of?!?

~~~

Batman: *sighs* Great....

*Meanwhile on the Massive an Irkan guard just got back from his lunch break and was going to stand guard of Saron's cell until he heard a dying gasp*

Saron: Guard....help me.....

*The guard got closer to the cell then a hand grabbed him and knocked him unconscious and grabbed a key*

Saron: Now... my moment of vengeance....this will be the last battle between me and Glacia...and I will use her best friend and partner as bait! *escapes The Massive and heads to Calico Manor.*

~~~

*She hits a force field and falls down*

???: You're not getting in.

*She looks up*

Eniyami: That force field is impenetrable with or without the crystals. I've tried...

Saron: Gr... WHAT!?!!???!?

Eniyami: *Sees Syrenna in the window* My princess, I shall have you!!!!!

(Inside)

DD: *Sits next to N. Gin* Alright, what are you doing?!?

N. Gin: What?

DD: N. Gin, why won't you tell her you love her already? It’s been two months! I read romances for crikey's sake! I can see you're killing yourself over here!

N. Gin: Dingodile, I can't. If- If she-.

Syrenna: *Jumps over the couch and sits next to N. Gin* Hi guys watch'ya talkin' about?

DD: *Sighs* ... Nothing. *Smiles*

~~~

Glacia: *silently groans and whispers to Penguin* This. Sucks.

Penguin: *Whispers* I know, if only there was a way to get those two to kiss....

Glacia: *Facepalm* Of course! Why didn't I think of that! Hon, you’re a genius!

Penguin: I am?

Glacia: Ok! *gets up* Anybody up for Truth Or Dare?

~~~

Tallests & girls: We'll, play!

N. Gin: *Sighs* Not me. Last time I played that back at the Academy I... *Shudders*.

Dr. Cortex: *Chuckles evilly*

Syrenna: *Yawns* I'm tired. I'm just gonna watch you fools walk into your demise.

~~~

Glacia: *inner Glacia sagged sadly* U-Uh....Ok. The rules are simple when asked to do truth, don't deny it and when asked to do a dare don't deny it unless you feel extremely uncomfortable.

(Outside)

Saron: We need to get in there but how?!

~~~

Eniyami: *Sits* We wait. They won't bring that thing up for 48 hours because of tomorrow’s plans... Besides they know I'm here.

~~~

Saron: How in the name of my ancestors did they know that you're here?!

~~~

Eniyami: Eh, I always come to these things to try and get in. As Syrenna has repeatedly stated I'll never learn...

~~~

*Saron buried her face with her hands*

(Inside)

Glacia: Ok who wants to go first?

~~~

Red: Hm... I will.

*While Glacia plots her truth or dare*

DD: *Glares at N. Gin*

N. Gin: *Looks at Syrenna* Syrenna, are you having a good time?

Syrenna: Mm-hm. *Scooches closer to him*

N. Gin: *Wraps his arms around her and smiles* I'm glad you're happy.

~~~

Glacia: Ok Tallest Red....truth or dare?

Red: I.....pick....dare!

Glacia: Ok....I dare you to......sing the song Kung Fu Fighting!

Red: Alright.... WHOA HO HO HOOOOOOOOOOOO WHOA HO HO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everybody's a kung fu fiiiiighting!

~~~

*Everybody laughs*

Syrenna: Record deal for Red!

~~~

Glacia: Tell me about it! *smiles*

Red: Ok.... Zim!

Zim: What?!

Red: Truth or dare?

Zim: Dare!

Red: I dare you to climb on top of this mansion and scream “I’m King of the World”!

~~~

Syrenna: Heh. That shouldn't be a problem for him.

~~~

Zim: Fine. I shall do your dare.... *heads upstairs*

~~~

*Everyone keeps silent in suspense*

~~~

*Then everyone heard a scream*

Zim: I AM KING OF THE WORLD!!!!!!

Random person: FREAK! *throws boot at Zim's face*

Zim: OW!

~~~

*Everyone makes small laughs and cheers*

Syrenna: He did it! Who do ya think he'll pick next?

~~~

Zim: Don't. Say. A word.

Everyone: *snickers*

Zim: GIR!

Gir: *eyes turned red* Yes my master?

Zim: Go get me some bandages!

Gir: Yes sir! *runs off*

Zim: Alright Dib....*looks dangerously at Dib* Truth....or dare....?

Dib: Truth! *glares at Zim*

Zim: Ok....is it really true that your head is as big as a watermelon?!

~~~

Everyone: 0_0

~~~

Batman: Something tells me this is gonna get ugly....

Gordon: Should we hide if they decide to have a laser battle or something?

~~~

Syrenna: If there is I call taking shelter behind Dim's head! 8D

~~~

Dib: THAT'S IT!!!! *takes out big laser gun* MY. HEAD. IS. NOT. BIIIIIIIIIIG!!!!!!! *starts shooting*

Glacia: RUUUUUUUN! *runs*

~~~

*Everyone hits the floor but N. Gin and Syrenna duck behind the couch and Willis digs into the cousins of his chair*

Dr. Calico: Hey now, guys! *Jumps over his couch and uses his super special awesome ty-kwan-do moves to disarm them* Not in my house!

*Everyone gets back up*

~~~

Dib and Zim: Awwwwwwww!

Glacia: Maaaaaybeee truth or dare wasn't the best game to play.

Xigbar: Ya think?

~~~

Syrenna: Eh, I liked Red singing, though.

Donnie: Maybe we should just chill for while.

~~~

Gordon: Good idea.

(Outside)

Saron: *sighs* Is it tomorrow yet?

~~~

Eniyami: *Sighs* No. You know what I was just thinking?

~~~

Saron: Lemmie guess.... Syrenna?

~~~

Eniyami: Almost... *Looks at Saron* You remind me so much of her... *Smiles*

~~~

Saron: *Sweatdrops* Oh crap.... *starts running*

~~~

Eniyami: *Chuckles and lies back*

~~~

Saron: I LIVE FOR VENGEANCE!!!!!! *hides behind the Calico manor*

~~~

Eniyami: *Yells* You look like her! You're spunky like her! I like that...

~~~

Saron: AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! *screams in terror*

~~~

Eniyami: *Smiles and looks up at the stars*

(Later on inside)

Dr. Cortex: *Yawns* It's getting late I'm going to my room for the night.

*Everyone says there good nights*

Willis: Damn, the party's almost over and nothing’s happened between Syrenna and N. Gin!

DD: I know...

Donnie: I had twenty bucks in the pool for this!

DD: You guys made bets on them kissing?

Donnie: We make bets on everything.

~~~

Glacia: Man, this is bad! If something doesn't happen between them soon, then...then the years will go by, N. Gin and Syrenna will get old and their hearts will be filled with regret! This is awful!!!!!

Penguin: There, there, Glacia, sweetie, maybe tomorrow will be better! And maybe they'll finally realize that they do need each other!

Glacia: You’re right, Oswald! Maybe something will happen tomorrow...

~~~

*Some go to bed and other guests leave*

  1. Gin: *Peeks though the doorway at Syrenna but retreats back into the hallway*



~~~

(Outside)

Saron: I must get inside and have my revenge.... REVENGE!!!!!! *bashes on the force field but gets knocked back*

~~~

Eniyami: *Chuckles* You're stuck out here... With me... Together... We could have a party of our own. :D

~~~

Saron: NOOOOOOOO! GET AWAY!!!!!! *runs to the other side of the manor* I AM A PERSON OF HATE AND VENGEANCE!!!!!

~~~

Eniyami: And I'm a man of evil. Wouldn't you like that?

~~~

Saron: NUUUUUUUUUU! *stops then looks surprised* *gasp* Syrenna?! What are you doing here?

~~~

Eniyami: Syrenna! *Runs by Saron and runs into her knocking both of them into the ground* Oops, I thought you were Syrenna.

~~~

*Saron runs away* Saron: Now to hide and wait for the bait to step out of the manor!!!!!

~~~

Eniyami: I bet you're still not gonna get them.

Saron: Gr...

(Inside)

*Almost everyone's left*

Coral: Syrenna, aren't you coming up?

Syrenna: I a little bit. I have clean this up.

Coral: Okay. *Exits room*

Syrenna: *Notices her reflection in a decoration and giggles* I'm such a pretty girl! ^o^

???: You're beautiful.

Syrenna: *Turns around and sees N. Gin* N. Gin, I thought you went to bed. *Turns back to her reflection*

N. Gin: I was but... I didn't. *Loses his smile*

Syrenna: Why? *No answer* N. Gin?

N. Gin: *Under his breath* I can't live like this...

Syrenna: Wha-?

*Before she can turn around N. Gin grabs her by the shoulders and kisses her*

Syrenna: O_O *Relaxes and attempts to put her arms around him*

N. Gin: *Realizes what he’s done and stops kissing her. He looks at her for a second and runs out of the room*

Syrenna: N. Gin! ………….. *Puts her fingers to her lips* Wow…….


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Everyone wants Syrenna and N. Gin to fall in love, desperately! During the Summer Pre-Party pretty much nothing happened. Then, afterwards N. Gin come in with Syrenna alone a kisses her! But why did he run away?!? Has Syrenna lost her dancing partner?!? Stay tuned!~~~

*Glacia suddenly sat up from the bed*

Glacia: I sense a great and powerful romantic flow of energy in the force....... *smiles* And it feels great!

~~~

Coral: *Wakes up* What do you mean?

Florence: I just heard a door slam a while ago...

Syrenna: *Walks in with a sad look*

~~~

Glacia: Syrenna! I just felt- *stops* What's wrong?

~~~

Syrenna: N. Gin... He just grabbed and kissed me... But he ran away, he looked so scared! *Burries her face in her hands*

~~~

Glacia: I knew it....*snaps out of it* Ah Syrenna.... *sits down next to you* It’s not that N. Gin is afraid of you.....he's just scared that you won't feel the same for him.

~~~

Syrenna: *Sniffs* But I do. What if he-? Oh, I don't know..!

Florence: Should yo go talk to him?

Syrenna: *Shakes her head* I'm tired... I'll talk to him tomorrow...

Coral: But, sister, you're helping at the Ball tomorrow! And we have our spa a appointment!

Syrenna: Oh yeah...

~~~

Glacia: Ok.....this is a problem....... *gets up and starts pacing* What to do...what to do....? *sees something outside* Huh? What's that?

~~~

Syrenna: *Get's up with an angry look* It's Dennis! *Gets to the window in tears* Dennis, go away! I love another man! He's a whole hell lot better than you! *Slams the window shut*

Eniyami: ..... :(

Saron: Hmph. She is like me.

~~~

Saron: Time for Plan B.......if I can't get the bait to be to come out then its time to get another person to come to my clutches..... *disguises as an old woman and started wailing in pain* Oh someone help! I need a doctor!

~~~

Eniyami: ....... Saron, give it up... They won't fall for that.

~~~

Saron: Damn! Oh all right fine! I give up! I'll have my vengeance some other time....for now...I will go to Disney World and try to find my inner peace....*leaves*

~~~

Eniyami: ......... Can I come with you?

~~~

Saron: .....Do what you want......Even if I am an obsessed vengeful bitter emo I still won't stop you.....

(Inside)

*Glacia felt another deep shock* Glacia: I sense a disturbance within the force!

~~~

Syrenna: What kind of one?

~~~

Glacia: It’s like... someone just admitted something that they already tried so many times to convince others that he/she is not.....*blinks* Anyway.... since no one has any idea on how to fix the whole thing....I have an idea on my own....TO NEO CORTEX!!!! *runs to his room*

~~~

Syrenna: .........

(Guys' room)

N. Gin: She must think I'm a complete jerk!

DD: No, N. Gin, it isn't like that. She's probably just as scared as you are.

N. Gin: Or disgusted..!

~~~

Xigbar: Disgusted my tail dude.....she's crazy about you! You should just like let her have a chance to tell you how she really feels.

~~~

N. Gin: I ......

Willis: Just go talk to her at the ball tomorrow. You asked her to dance with you, right, mate?

N. Gin: Yeah. *Starts to smile again but starts to tremble*

~~~

Xigbar: You'll be fine!!! I bet she's gonna love dancing with you!

~~~

N. Gin: ...

DD: *Pats N. Gin's back* We'll let you be. Get your rest.

N. Gin: ...Thanks, guys.

*The guys start to leave*

~~~

Glacia: *starts to think* Should I do this? Should I really go to Dr. Cortex to help me bring N. Gin and Syrenna together? *thinks*

~~~

Coral: *Comes into the hallway* I don't think that's a good idea.

~~~

Glacia: *looks at Coral* Really???

~~~

Coral: It's the feud between my father and him. They've always been bitter rivals and I'm afraid that maybe bringing him into this might make things more complicated for Syrenna and N. Gin.

~~~

Glacia: Oh.... *head hangs low*

~~~

Coral: *Puts a hand on her shoulder* I don't think there's anything we can do. *Looks at N. Gin's room* I don't think anything could help this. Right now, anyways...

~~~

*Glacia sighs* Glacia: Alright.... might as well get some sleep.....

~~~

*Next morning*

Syrenna: *Peeks out her door and quietly get to the stairs. She bends over to look in the kitchen*

DD: *Eating breakfast and reading the paper* N. Gin's still asleep.

Syrenna: Oh. *Makes her way down*

~~~

Xigbar: *Yawns* Morning!

~~~

Syrenna: *Shyly* Hi, guys...

Coral: Hey, are you ready to go to the Party Hall and help put things together?

Syrenna: *Nods quickly*

~~~

*Glacia and Jessie came downstairs and met up with the girls*

Glacia: Can we help you guys?

~~~

Syrenna: Oh yeah, sure!

Tallests: *Leans through the screen door* Good morning, Earthlings!

DD: Hey, mates! Welcome back!

~~~

Red: Yeah! So what do you guys wanna do today?

Purple: Yeah what do you wanna do today?

~~~

Syrenna: We're all getting ready for the ball!

~~~

Red: All right!

Purple: Who are you gonna ask to dance for the ball?

~~~

Coral: Of course I'm going with my future husband.

DD: Xigs and I are single.

~~~

Glacia: I’m gonna ask Oswald.

Jessie: ....I’m gonna dance with Hook...

~~~

Syrenna: ..... N. Gin asked me dance with him.

DD: He's gonna dance with ya, sheila. Even after last night!

Purple: What happened last night?

~~~

Glacia: I sensed that he kissed her.

Purple: Really?! That's awesome!

~~~

Syrenna: *Twitches* Then he ran away.

~~~

Red and Purple: Wha-?!

Glacia: It’s not what you think, he loves her, it’s just that he is scared about what she thinks about him. I can bet my entire collection of video games that's what happened.

~~~

Xigbar: Hey, now that I think about it... Dudette, why didn't you ever tell N. Gin how you felt?

Syrenna: ...I was afraid I'd lose him...

~~~

Xigbar: Man! Why does everybody thinking that they’re gonna lose each other? You’re not gonna lose him dudette. He loves you and only wants to stay with you.

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah... I know...

Coral: C'mon let's get to the Party Hall and start getting things ready. We have our spa appointment too! Thaat should keep your mind off things! Hopefully...

Syrenna: Uh... Okay. Bye, guys!

*They leave*

~~~

Xigbar: Somehow.....even though Im a Nobody I seem to feel a very strange feeling......

Red: Its called guilt.

Xigbar: Whoa! Even you know how to feel?

Red: Very funny...

~~~

DD: Heh. What do you have to feel guilty for?

~~~

Xigbar: I think I’m acting kind of harsh towards Syrenna.

~~~

Willis: *Comes downstairs* In what way?

~~~

Xigbar: By being a bit sarcastic on the question......

Purple: Oh don't worry about that. *smacks Xigbar on the head*

Red: What question was that again?

Purple: The whole “Why is everyone feel like they're gonna lose each other” question.

~~~

Willis: Gah, it'll take more than that to offend Syrenna! XD

DD: Hey, did you see N. Gin?

Willis: Mm-m. I think the bloke's still in his room sleepin'.

~~~

Xigbar: Should we go check on him?

~~~

DD: I'm not sure. If he's still sleeping we better let him.

~~~

Xigbar: Alright.....what do you guys wanna do?

~~~

DD: ........

Willis: Well, I'm going outside for an adventure! *Walks outside* YAHOO!!!

~~~

Glacia: *gasps* Realleh?

~~~

Syrenna: Yes, of course! With Taurus as my Greek zodiac sign my throat is one of the most gifted parts of my body!

Coral: Yeah, but either way we're still both great singers.

Syrenna: *lol* I used to be a horrible singer!

~~~

Glacia: *Lol* so was I ^___^

~~~

Florence: Has N. Gin ever herd you sing?

Syrenna: Uh, yeah. Several times I think.

~~~

Glacia: I betcha that he thinks you’re a great singer!

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah, he praised me after the first time.

~~~

Glacia: Awwwwwwwwww! 8D

~~~

Syrenna: :)

~~~

*The girls put up all the decorations*

Glacia: Now this is what I call a good ballroom!

~~~

Syrenna: HM~! 83 It's gonna be so pretty tonight!

Coral: I hear it's supposed to be clear skies tonight!

~~~

Glacia: YAYZ! Should I go out and get some fireworks? 83

~~~

Coral: Mm... Let's save those for the 4th.

Syrenna: Big BOOM! 8D

~~~

Glacia: LOL big boooooooooooooooom!

~~~

*Syrenna and Glacia laugh*

Coral: Alright, should we go get to our spa appointment?

~~~

Glacia: Oh you have a spa appointment? Have fun!

~~~~

Syrenna: You can come with us!

Coral: Yeah, we're rich!

~~~

Glacia: Oh ok. *goes with them*

Jessie: *sighs* Finally! I got the bows all tied up!

~~~

Syrenna: Jessie, you comin' too? I'm lookin' nice for my captain!

~~~

Jessie: Uhhh.... sure. *blushes at the thought of Captain Hook*

~~~

Syrenna: Hmph, I don't get how she could like Hook. I certainly wouldn't. Not my type... At all...

~~~

Glacia: Who knows? But if she really loves him as much as he loves her, that's good enough for me!

~~~

Syrenna: O_O

*Later that night people are coming in for the Summer Ball*

~~~

*Glacia and The Penguin are in the ballroom waiting for their friends*

~~~

Syrenna: Hiya, guys! *Walks in with her sisters. She's wearing a black dress and Coral's is orange*

~~~

Glacia: Well both of you look great!

*Glacia was wearing a royal blue dress*

Penguin: Indeed! *smiles*

*Jessie and Hook came out, Jessie was wearing a lovely silk red dress*

Jessie: ........

~~~

Syrenna: Oh my god, Jessie! That's such a pretty dress! 8D *Points*

~~~

Jessie: *blushes and facepalms* Gaaaaah.....

Hook: *chuckles* Oh Jessie dear....don't be such a grump. *chuckles some more*

~~~

Ashley: So, where's N. Gin?

Syrenna: Uh, he hasn't shown up yet. *Looks about*

~~~

Glacia: *looks around and suddenly feels nervous* Ohhhhh man.

Xigbar: I'll uh... go get him.... *Teleports to the manor and starts knocking at N. Gin's door* Dude? You in there?

~~~

*Everyone goes and sits at the tables*

~~~

*Xigbar starts knocking at N. Gin's door*

Xigbar: Dude? You in there?

~~~

*Xigbar's cell rings*

Xigbar: Wut?

DD: Let me talk to N. Gin.

Xigbar: ... Uh, yeah... Sure.

N. Gin: *Opens his door half-dressed* Oh, Xigbar. I thought you left.

~~~

Xigbar: Well you were pretty much gone all day and the ball is today so everyone was looking for you....and Dingodile wants to talk to you. *hands the cell phone over to N. Gin*

~~~

DD: N. GIN, YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!!! AREN'T YOU?!?

N. Gin: *Moves the phone from his ear* Um... Dingodile, I don't know if can face her after last night.

DD: N. Gin this is just like before! But this time Syrenna's feelings are at stake!

N. Gin: D8

DD: If you stand her up like this you'll never be able to forgive yourself!

N. Gin: .......

(Later on at the Party Hall)

Syrenna: ...

DD: *Sits back down at the table and smiles* Syrenna.

Syrenna: Huh?

DD: Your little beast is here. XD

Syrenna: *Looks behind herself and N. Gin's by the door in a tux. She gasps* 8D

~~~

*Glacia and Penguin stopped dancing and saw N. Gin together*

Penguin: *sighs with relief* Thank goodness he arrived!

Glacia: Yeah! Now they're finally gonna dance together!!!!!

~~~

N. Gin: *Looking nervous, walks over to Syrenna and holds out his hand. He manages a shy smile* May i have this dance?

Syrenna: *Makes her expresion look more timid* Mm-hm. *Takes his hand and they walk out to the floor*

Ashley: C'mon, Jake, let's dance! *Pulls him*

Jake: *Sweatdrop* Yes, Ashley.

Donnie: My little flower? *He and Coral leave the table*

DD: *Smiles*

~~~

*Penguin and Glacia continued to dance while Red and Purple were smiling noticing how cute the couples are*

~~~

Willis: Ha-ha! Maybe you two should dance with each other! XD

~~~

Red and Purple: Hey! *They frowned*

~~~

Willis: 8D

*Syrenna and N. Gin are dancing*

Syrenna: *Puts her head on his shoulder*

N. Gin: *Puts his arms around her* Syrenna. *Leads her over to a window* I- I'm sorry I grabbed you. And I'm sorry I kissed you. NO! I'm not sorry I kissed you! *Places his hand on her cheek* ... I love you.

Syrenna: *Smiles* Really?

N. Gin: Yes, I guess always have. ... Do you feel the same way... about me?

Syrenna: Yeah... I guess... I kind of always loved you too.

N. Gin: *Surprized look*

Syrenna: *Places her hands on his face* I love you.

N. Gin: Wha- What?

Syrenna: I love you, N. Gin.

*A tear escapes down the human side of his face. DD and the others see them talking*

~~~

Xigbar: Well? *sits next to Dingodile* Are they admitting?

Batman: It seems that they are....

~~~

*They see Syrenna quickly pull N. Gin in for a kiss*

~~~

DD: Does that answer your question?

Xigbar: Like totally! 8D

Batman: *smiles* I’m glad that they got each other....

Xigbar: And everybody seems to be glad too! Glacia included! She's no longer agitated or anything creepy like that!

~~~

DD: *Looks at Glacia* O_O ... She'll eventually get back to... *clears throat* normal...

*Syrenna let's N. Gin go but they both get a devious smile a quickly pull each other in for a BIG PASSIONATE KISS!!! Take that, Shakespeare!*

DD: Fair suck of the sav! Do you see that one! Ho-ho-ho!

~~~

*Everyone smiled and clapped for the two lovebirds*

Purple: This is the best night ever.

Red: You can say that again.

Purple: This is the best night ever.

Red: I didn't mean it that way!

~~~

Coral: Oh, my sister will finally be happy!

Donnie: Heh. But she'll never catch up to us.

Jake: *Sternly looks at Syrenna* (Thinking) Later... I'll have my chance.

*Syrenna and N. Gin continue talking over by the window*

~~~

Glacia: I’m just glad that those two are finally together!

Penguin: Me too! I was getting worried at first but now here they are!

Xigbar: *Eyeing Jake mysteriously* What's up with you, dude?

~~~

Jake: ... *Smiles* Later on... I'm gonna do what I have to do to get some closure with my old best friend.

~~~

Xigbar: What?! Are you serious?!

Glacia: What?!

Batman: How can you do that? She and N. Gin are together!

~~~

Jake: Don't worry! Don't worry! *Sweatdrops* I just... I accept her decision and that means I have to let her go. I can't do that without... Letting her know how I feel.

~~~

Glacia, Batman, DD, and Xigbar: Oh. *sweatdrops* Sorry dude.

~~~

Jake: *lol* It's okay! XD I guess I am a little like my brother!

~~~

DD: Yeah! We were afraid that you were gonna be like Eniyami! XD

~~~

Jake: Never! NEVER WILL I BE LIKE HIM!!!!!

Everyone: o_O


	3. Chapter 3

*Later, after the girls sing and stuff, the girls come back to the tables*

N. Gin: You sung beautifully, my angelic siren.

Syrenna: ^_^

~~~

Glacia: Yeah you did great Syrenna! *smiles*

Xigbar: You were like totally awesome!

~~~

Syrenna: Thanks, guys! *Sits next to N. Gin* You guys we're great too!

Donnie: I love it when we rap and hip-hop and junk! XD

~~~

Glacia: Yeah and the part when Xigbar used his teleportation powers to dance that was pretty cool!

Xigbar: You better believe it was pretty cool!

~~~

Syrenna: Oh yeah, I saw you! XD *lol*

~~~

Red: LOL!

Purple: LOL!

Zim and Dib: LOL!

Penguin: LOL!

Xigbar: Very funny......

~~~

N. Gin: *Yawns and chuckles*

Syrenna: You getting tired?

N. Gin: Yeah, a little bit. Don't worry.

Syrenna: We could go home if you want.

N. Gin: Nah, let's go for a walk outside first.

Jake: Can Ashley and I join you?

N. Gin: Sure!

~~~

*The others watched them go*

Glacia: There they go.

Purple: Those cute little lovebirds.

Penguin: *smiles*

~~~

Zim: Y'know, I don't get it how can a humanoid female of great beauty fall for such a- a... *groans* ...wide cyborg...

~~~

Glacia: Zim..... it’s not about looks that makes a person great. Its the personality. Its what's inside that counts.

~~~

Zim: Vital organs?

Willis: *Facepalm* She just said personality, Zim.

Zim: ... Oh.

~~~

Glacia: Well..... I better go relax in the at the lounging room. *takes out a big red scrapbook and leaves*

Purple: Did she just.....uh oh....

Red: I think she's in.....the memory mood again..

~~~

Willis: Memory mood?

Tallests: *Whine*

~~~

Purple: She does that when she's alone.

~~~

(In the garden)

*N. Gin and Syrenna are giggling*

Ashley: Oh, the moon it’s so pretty! XD

N. Gin: Yeah.

Syrenna: We noticed earlier.

*Silence*

Jake: Uh, Syrenna.

Syrenna: Yeah? Ah!

*Jake yanks Syrenna away from N. Gin and kisses her*

N. Gin: D8

Ashley: o 0’ *Still hanging on to Jake she falls forward*

*Jake and Syrenna jump away from each other*

Syrenna: 0_0 WHAT WAS THAT?!? DX

Jake: I'm sorry! I just... I didn't want to take your first kiss away from you so I waited 'til N. Gin took it so I could kiss after all these years!

Syrenna: ... Oh.

~~~

Ashley: Jake.... I thought you loved me...

~~~

Jake: I do, honey, I do! *Picks her up* I just needed closure with Syrenna so I could be fully comited to you!

*They argue*

Syrenna and N. Gin: ........

Syrenna: Wow. Two first kisses in one day...

Ashley: But N. Gin kissed you yesterday!

N. Gin: *Smiles* First real kiss then!

Syrenna: Yeah!

(Inside)

Willis: She does what, exactly?

~~~

Red: Oh.....nothing special, just remembering her past. She only does this once in a while.

(Outside)

Ashley: So you’re just putting aside your love for Syrenna so that you could be devoted to me......

~~~

Jake: Well, I love her as a friend now. I love you! *Picks her up and hugs her* You! You! You! XO

N. Gin: Wanna head home... and leave Ray and Debra alone?

Syrenna: *lol* Yeah, sure.

*They start to leave*

~~~

*Xigbar, Dingodile, and everyone else waited for N. Gin and Syrenna to arrive*

~~~

*Jake and Ashley walk in*

DD: Where's Gin and Syrenna?

Jake: They decided to go back home after all.

~~~

Glacia: That's understandable.....well its probably time that all of us go home after all.

Zim: I agree.

~~~

*They all start leaving*

Willis: Hey, Glacie, what's in that book of yours, anyways?

~~~

*Holds Penguin's hand*

Penguin: Yes, I also wanted to know....what was in that book? *curious look*

Glacia: *Smiles* That, my friends, is another story.

~~~

Willis: 'Kay, sheila.

*Next morning*

~~~

Glacia: *heads outside and looks at the sky*

Penguin: What are you thinking about, Glacia?

Glacia: Hmmmm Im just thinking about everyone including you. *smiles and hugs Penguin*

Penguin: Awwww!

~~~

*They see Syrenna out in the field with Koji. N. Gin's walking up behind her*

~~~

Glacia: HEEEEEEY! *waves*

*Penguin waves too*

~~~

*No response*

Willis: Ha-ha! They can't hear you! XD

Penguin: Shut up, you blonde aussie! DX

*Syrenna turns around and sees N. Gin and smiles. N. Gin smiles widely and puts his arms around her. They share another passionate kiss*

~~~

*Glacia smiled and kissed Penguin*

~~~

DD: *Sighs*

Willis: *Puts his arms around DD and Xigbar* Now, we just have to find ladies! YAHOO!

DD: ... Love sought is good, but given unsought... is better.

~~~

Xigbar: And what's that supposed to mean?

~~~

DD: *Just smiles and looks at Gin and Syrenna*

*N. Gin and Syrenna fall back into the grass*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author is writhing in a hot mess of cringe*


End file.
